Meeting the Prime
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Ever wonder how the Universe keeps on ticking with Time Lords like the Doctor and Master mucking things up? Well, its all thanks to the very first time lord; the Prime. Now he's going to get into the adventure of his lifetimes!


_Well, my head has done it to me again! Being a fan of Sonic, i had forgot about the comic series until this past week. Add in a binge of Doctor Who and you get this. I'll explain more at the end, so...enjoy!  
_

* * *

Darkness; a vastness of nothingness. No light, no planets, no anything living or dead. Ah, but that's not true is it? There is always something lurking in between the darkness and the light. Souls of men long past, souls of men yet to come, and souls of those who are. Civilizations began in Darkness and fell back into it when they were done and over with. The Time Lords were no different; they began in the darkness and thus returned to it at the hands of one of their own.

The Doctor.

BUT!

This is not about him, the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, the interfere of time itself. No...this story is about the beginning of the Time Lords. He goes by many names; The First, the Son, the Light, but he prefers a more...humble term in homage of his home.

Prime. That is all he is and all he will ever will be. The First yet the Last, the Beginning but always the End. And right now, the end of his winning streak was in sight.

 **DWP**

In the darkness of the nothingness, SOMETHING was there; a large table sat in the 'middle' of the dark void. Three figures sat at the table, poking at red, white, and green colored chips, checking the cards near their hands, or gazing at the other two.

The first of these figures looked like a badly made salt or pepper shaker. A plunger apparatus was on its left while an egg beater was on its right. It had one sole eye stalk and two tiny lights on the top of its head which was a dome that swiveled in three hundred and sixty degrees. It looked at the first figure then at the second before speaking, its tiny lights flashing with each word.

"I...RAISE." It spoke in a tinny cybernetic voice. It's plunger arm slid out on a thinner rod, pushing several chips into a larger set.

The second figure looked at the salt shaker before turning to look at the third. It contemplated the pot before shaking its head. It stared forward at the first and third was in the shape of a man, but that was it. It was completely metal gray, a large blue light in its center and a expressionless face with two handlebars on its head. It pushed the cards in, speaking while its mouth flashed blue in a cybernetic voice.

"I Fold."

The third of them was human; dark, messy brown hair, wide expression brown eyes with a tinge of blue on the outer edges of the pupil and wore a leather overcoat with a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and Technicolor sneakers. He glowered at the cybernetic man before turning to the salt shaker.

"Skaro, come on, you know John doesn't go for your bluffs!" The third exclaimed in exasperation.

Skaro chuckled.

"THE CYBERMAN IS AFRAID OF LOSING TO A DALEK. THAT'S NOT NEW."

That seemed to make the Cyberman look at the newly named Dalek.

"All You Ever Do Is Bluff...All You Have Ever Done In The Past Decade And A Half Is Bluff." The Cyberman snarled as the third took the cards and reshuffled them. "Prime, Shall We Try Again?"

Prime sighed as he shuffled the cards idly. He knew what John the Cyberman was asking about; the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, a time and spacecraft. The first of its kind.

It had been about fifteen years ago; Prime and his two companions, Skaro and John, were on their way to the one place they felt at home at; Earth Prime. It was the Holidays and well, Prime was a stickler for them. Unfortunately, something went awry and they ended up here.

Okay, bit of a back story to these three; Prime is...well, he's the first Gallifyrian. Now Gallifyians are nigh immortal figures; they are highly advance in not just technology but also in brainpower. They have two hearts and triple stranded DNA unlike the usual helix. Yet Prime is different then the rest of the Time Lords; for one, he is one hundred percent human, no extra heart and no triple strand DNA. Second is that Prime became the first Time Lord by simply solving Time; Time is not a rubber band or a string that oscillates. He determined it more to a tree, the trunk is the primary or 'Prime' time line with the branches of a tree acting as the countless choices one could make in their lifetime.

Now, multiply this by six billion, add in infinity for the multiverse theory and you get the biggest honking tree you ever imagined. Turns out that there were ancient and powerful deities that watched over his home timeline and well, they were stunned that a mortal of all things figured out the complexity of time with just a simple analogy. Time herself appeared before Prime and dubbed him her Lord, like a Queen knighting someone, not actual Lord of her. His mind evolved to the point where he grew the first TARDIS and took off into Time herself making the Untempered Schism in Time. He followed a strict guideline; never change or alter history in the Primary Time lines, but he still caused mischief here and there in the branches. His primary job was to prevent probable universes colliding and causing a big catastrophe; how he knew that two universes were to collide?

Easy. Cracks and Rifts in the Universe. That was his job; maintenance and boy did he love it. Hey, he got to travel around in time people, cut him some slack.

His journeys led him to a planet well in the year 2230141sBa or as he called it, Year of the Dalek. After Earth had burned in the Sun's inferno of death, the Human race scattered to the stars. One population landed on a untamed world and settled. The settlement was peaceful...for five years. Turns out the planet had a unknown radiation problem and the humans began to mutate. In came Prime; he had arrived in that part of the universe to take care of a Rift and heard about the issue. He arrived and after figuring out the radiation, began to make a life support system. He...went a little overboard; he made the support system, but he made it mobile, gave it a ray gun for defense and a brain reader to use as a lie detection system, an optic to see out of and ray shielded for added protection.

Once he got the mutated humans in, they thanked him and their leader, named Skaro, asked to come with him. He agreed but asked what they would call themselves now. They answered Daleks and would help protect the few non-mutated humans still around.

This...made things awkward for Prime; he recalled the Daleks from one of the several timelines he could see and knew that while these ones would follow the directives given to them by Skaro, Davros a madman would be taught the process by him, the Prime to allow the Last Great Time War to occur. But what's done was done. He and Skaro took off into Time.

During one of their misadventures, they met John Doe, a former US Marine during the extended Cold War of Earth 1131. Extended meant that even with the Wall down, the USSR was still building arms. They managed to make a fully automated army by 1993 making the Americans very afraid. That led to the creation of the Cybermen intuitive by the US government. It took heavily wounded soldiers and remade them into cybernetic versions of themselves.

Surprisingly, it worked! The men were outfitted with their crude cyber augments and became a fighting force, able to upgrade from their previous mistakes while retaining their emotions. Prime had been impressed and met with the very first Cyberman, code named John Doe. After he helped repel an assault by the USSR and China thus ending the cold war, John asked to come with him, stating that his men would serve out their terms.

Prime agreed and in a joking manner asked both John and Skaro not to bicker like R2 and C-3PO. They took great offense to that much to Prime's amusement. Prime ended his short stroll down memory lane and looked at John.

"No John, I can feel her, but the old girl is not going to uncloak for some asinine reason. She seems to be waiting for something yet I don't kno-" Prime started when he froze.

There, in the darkness and oblivion, was a sound. It was faint but he could hear it. Skaro and John looked at him confusion in their posture.

"PRIME, WHAT DO YOU HEAR?"

Prime shushed Skaro.

"Quiet R2!" He said concentrating as Skaro bristled if the Dalek sliding back was anything. "I don't believe it."

Soon the noise was heard to the two and they too felt shock; it was a grinding on metal noise, but it was the whooshing noise that had their attention.

"It Cannot Be." John said as he stood up as Skaro took his place near the Prime.

 **VHIRR-WHIRR-VHIRR-WHIRR-THUD**

A rectangular shape materialized next to the table, the words Police and Box on the top as the light above it flashed as it materialized in. Prime smiled with fondness as he recalled this particular box.

"A TARDIS...and of course its his." Prime said with a chuckle. The doors of the TARDIS opened and a shock of white hair looked out. The man looked to be in his late fifties if the wrinkles were anything to go with, but Prime could tell that the man was older, far older. The man was dressed in a dark suit and wore sunglasses of all things. A tiny warble from the glasses made Prime double over in laughter; Sonic Glasses. Oh, what would he think of next? The laughter made the man turn to Prime's corner and he bit out a gasp as he saw Skaro.

"Dalek!" The man shouted in a Scottish brogue. He then spotted John. "Cybermen!"

The man whipped off his glasses, pulled out a tiny Tardis like wand and ran at Skaro and John. The two gave out yelps as they were shocked by the wand and proceeded to flee. The now doubled over Prime was laughing his ass off at the three chasing after one another; John and Skaro each trying to trip one another up to let the man get to them. It would work...if Skaro had any legs to begin with. As a result, John kept on getting tripped up. It was when the man was about to use the odd wand on John that Prime got involved. Pulling a similar wand but one that was golden, he pointed it at the blue wand and pressed a button. A warble came out and the blue wand sparked before it died. The Scottish man looked at his wand in shock before turning to Prime.

"Who are you?" He asked irritably. "Don't you know how dangerous-"

Prime cut the man off.

"Skaro is as dangerous as a Foley kitten and John is as threatening as a Ovarian, Doctor." Prime replied just as irritable. "Now...introductions. I am Prime."

The Doctor stared in shock before putting back on his glasses. Without a word, he scanned the boy and was stupefied by the readouts.

"Massive temporal energy...one heart...IQ in the tens of thousands...highest one I ever saw...and...NO." The Doctor said as he whipped off his glasses staring straight into Prime's. "An seventy five percent match with my DNA?!"

Prime's grin never left his face.

"Hello, Great by 10 millennium grandson."

The Doctor's eyes stared before rolling up and he dropped like a stone. Prime looked down at the man before looking at Skaro and John.

"I think he's taking it well."

DWP

Doc stirred; the images of a dalek, a cyberman and young human turned Time lord echoed as he sat up in a fright. He looked around wildly to see himself back in his TARDIS, the same three from before moving in a whirl.

"John, hand me that spanner there will ya?" Prime was saying, his voice distorted by the groggy mind of the Doctor. Prime turned around to check on the Dalek and his face twisted in alarm. "Skaro, watch it!"

Sparks flew making the Dalek yelp and Prime to sigh.

"Watch those power couplings Skaro. We need this TARDIS to find ours. Help me out with these soldiering will ya?"

The Doctor watched as the Dalek came over to Prime, opened up a panel and a third arm came out, a soldiering tip on its edge. Prime chuckled as the two went to work.

"Knew having John upgrade you a bit was well worth it."

The Doctor watched as they put the finishing touches on...whatever it was...and held it up. It was small, boxy, and had several flashing diodes and lights. Prime smiled before glancing over and the smile got even bigger.

"Mornin'! Sorry, but we needed some old components of yours. Your TARDIS was actually helpful with that once we explained the situation to her," Prime said as he held up the device. "Now...I'm Prime. Yes, the First yet the Last, the Beginning but the End. The First Time Lord."

The Doctor sat up straighter at that and reached for the psychic connection with the TARDIS. The emotion of giddiness met him and he realized that the boy in front of him was telling the truth; he was the Prime, the legendary Time Lord that helped make Gaillifry what it was today. The Doctor sputtered a few moments before finding his voice.

"H-how? The stories say that you...you vanished! And why do you have a Dalek and a Cyberman with you?!" The Doctor said making the two mentioned step/hover forward.

"I AM SKARO, FIRST OF THE DALEKS, PROTECTOR OF THE HUMAN RACE," Skaro explained. "I WAS FOUND BY PRIME ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE MUTANTS OF NEW OVER SIXTEEN EARTH AND GIVEN NEW LIFE AS PROTECTOR OF THE COLONY."

Prime sighed as he recalled his mistake with Davros but what was done was done. Skaro explained his origins further making the Doctor's eyes furrow in thought. Thankfully, Skaro hadn't told the Doctor his involvement with Davros...that will be his tale to tell.

"So the Daleks were from the human race after Earth died..." The Doctor muttered as he listened absently to the Cyberman.

"I Am John Doe, Real Name Classified, Made As Part Of Cybermen Initiative Of US Government Of Earth 1131."

John further explained the situation with them and how some of the new models went off for Deep Space exploration and ended up vanishing. The Doctor nodded; that'd explain the Cybermen of Mondas then. They must have traveled through a wandering Wormhole and ended up there, the energies making them forget their origin point. He turned to Prime and looked at him; Prime sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Prime as I said; keeper of Time, Repairman of the Multi-verse, tender of the Time Tree, and...Teacher of Davros." Prime said resigned making the Doctor go tense. "Before you say anything, let me tell you it's not easy knowing that I taught him, but I had to, Doctor. The Time War was a FIXED point in the Multi-verse, no matter what! I didn't have a choice. I wanted the Daleks, Skaro's Daleks, to be nothing more but protection for the remains of Humanity. Davros...he was a bright lad, but obsessed with living forever. Do I regret teaching him? I do. Do I regret all those lives lost? Damn, I do. Do I regret forcing the Time Lords, my children, to learn a painful lesson? NO! No I say. You saw what they were becoming under their LORD PRESIDENT, Doctor."

Prime began to rant as tears welled up in his eyes, recalling the screams of terror from frightened children, the cries of help to Rassilon, to him.

"I heard them cry out to their gods...to me. Yet I could do NOTHING for Time commanded it. I had to let this play out...and play out it did. You saved Gallifrey, you saved countless lives. For that, I'm proud. Now...let me explain where and why we are here."

Prime told the Doctor about the gaps in space, not the Void, but literal gaps. They were tiny holes to other universes and somehow, their TARDIS had ended up in this gap, thrown out, trapped and their TARDIS cloaked. He had no idea why and no clue who did it, but one thing was sure; it had happened for a reason. Prime twisted a little on the dials before a beeping sound started to play, faint at first but when he got outside, it picked up. Prime turned back to The Doctor with a small frown.

"Doctor...you'd best leave. You coming here was determined long ago. I'd hate for you to get trapped here too."

The odd trio left the Doctor confused but oddly serene as he fired up the engines of his TARDIS and vanished from the void, leaving the three to search for their own TARDIS.

 **DWP**

Prime watched as the Type 41 TARDIS left before turning back to his device. He adjusted the controls several times before the beeping got even louder. He pointed it to the left and it got quieter but still beeped. He pointed it to the right and it got louder again. With a grin he set off with Skaro and John following close behind him. The trio followed the beeping, turning when it got louder or quieter.

After several hours of travel, the beeping was at its loudest and was rapid. Prime smirked as he stepped forward, eager to get back on the road after a 15 year vacation.

"Can't wait to get back to my wo-URK!" Prime started to say, but was cut off by his face smashing into something, a shimmer of light emerging from his face. "Ofh, Fhere it iz."

He stepped back as he fumbled around in his pockets, keeping hold of his device and searching for what he needed. His fingers grasped cold iron in his pocket and he pulled out a large wrought iron key. He groped around the cloaked TARDIS a bit before the key slid into a slot. With a turn, the doors unlocked and the TARDIS shimmered into view. It was simlar to the Doctor's in terms of camouflage, a phone box, but unlike the blue Police Box, this one was red nad had 'TELEPHONE' on it. He patted the side of the Type 1 TARDIS with affection.

"Skaro, John...we're home free." The Prime said as he opened the unlocked doors.

He was met with Blaring Klaxon and red lights making him scramble in, Skaro and John following after him. Skaro looked around in the larger room in shock.

"PRIME, WHAT IS GOING ON? THE TARDIS IS GOING CRAZY!" Skaro said as he took up a place on the right as Prime flicked switches and pushed buttons on the console.

The First didn't answer as he checked the readouts on the screens and flicked another set of buttons. He re-read the screen with a growing furrow and frown. The numbers and letters that danced across the screen did not encourage him in the least, nor did he like the image of a spiral galaxy with several red dots on it, pulsing angrily.

"We got MASSIVE Rift and Crack activity in..."

Another clack of keys and the universes name popped up. He grit his teeth at seeing the name.

"...Mobius Prime." He growled. "Some event has caused massive fractures in the Time-Space stream. Time, you there old girl?! What's happening in that universe?!"

The voice that answered echoed with power.

" _An event that should have not happened is making the universe descend further into chaos. If it is not corrected...we are looking at another War that shall be Forgotten...only this war WILL be remembered as the End of All."_

The Prime scowled as he began to flipping leavers, snapping switches, and pushing buttons. Skaro and John took up their places and looked at Prime.

"TIME FOR ANOTHER ADVENTURE IS IT NOT?" Skaro asked cheeky though the armor did not show it. Prime's grin though was infectious as he felt through the Psychic link their excitement and adrenaline. It was times like these he lived for this job.

"Got that right _._ To quote my great by ten millennium Grandson," Prime exclaimed as he grabbed a large lever, his eyes matching the eye-stalk and tear shaped as they grabbed on or touched their plunger apparatus to the console. "Allons-y!"

With a flip of the lever, the next great adventure started for the Prime and his companions.

 **WHIRR-WHIRR-WHIRR**

The noise of the TARDIS 1 got dimmer and dimmer as it faded out of the void, onward to Mobius.

* * *

 _Well, there you have it! I was recently reading some Sonic Adventure comics over my vacation from work and well, something struck me odd. I won't spoil it for you all, but a young fox met a robot form of someone he liked but didn't actually meet them until later. Time loops are great huh? Expect the first chapter of the newest idea to be out in...say three weeks, maybe 1 if i get more time off from work after the Holidays. Have a very merry Christmas and here's hoping that the latest season of Doctor Who is as good as its predecessors!  
_


End file.
